ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Kickstarter Add-On Campaign
The Kickstarter Add-On Campaign is an optional campaign in Ghostbusters: The Board Game that was purchased during the Kickstarter funding period. Scenario #1 came with the Zombie Taxi Driver Add-On, Scenario #2 came with the 10 Galloping Ghouls Add-On, Scenario #3 came with the 10 Gruesome Twosomes Add-On, and Scenario #4 came with the Standard Ghosts Bundle! Add-On. Scenarios Scenario #1 What's Worse Than Raining Cats and Dogs? Zombie Taxi Drivers have started their shift! Keep the Ecto-1 safe, or prepare to pay their fare! The Gates in this scenario are nicknamed "Delivery Gates," as they only respond when you deposit trapped Ghosts into the Ecto-1 while it's nearby. Delivery Gates *To Hit: -- *To Close: While the Ecto-1 is adjacent to a Gate and a combined total of 3 Ghost Classes are deposited into the Ecto-1 in a single turn, close it. *When Closed: Close each open Gate. *When Missed: A Ghost must emerge from the Spirit World and none are present. Scenario Results In... *Success: Close each Open Gate. *Fail: A Ghost must emerge from the Spirit World and none are present. When Rolling the Event Die and that Gate is *Open: A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from that Gate. *Closed: The Ecto-1 moves 2 spaces in a random direction, then a Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from the front space of the Ecto-1. Obstacles and map edges stop movement. Scenario #2 Four Too Many Ghosts Galloping Ghouls are spilling out into the park at a rate beyond comprehension! These Gates tumble Ghosts out in quadruplets, one after another, so make sure you have enough room for the party crashers! And even after you close these Gates, they'll pop open long enough to spit out another Ghost! The Gates in this scenario are nicknamed "Avalanche Gates," as they only respond when you deposit trapped Ghosts into the Ecto-1 while it's nearby. Avalanche Gates *To Hit: 3 or higher, add a Stream, and then a Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from that Gate. *To Close: 2 Streams. *When Missed: FOUR Ghosts from the Spirit World emerge: One from that Gate, one from that Ghost, one from that Ghost, and then one from that Ghost. *When Closed: A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges onto that Closed Gate (do not roll for movement unless that space is occupied). Scenario Results In... *Success: Close each Open Gate. *Fail: A Ghost must emerge from the Spirit World and none are present. When Rolling the Event Die and that Gate is *Open: A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from that Gate. *Closed: A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges onto that Closed Gate (do not roll for movement unless that space is occupied). Scenario #3 Twice the Danger Gruesome Twosomes are pouring into the streets in pairs! You'll be in double trouble when you take on a slimy stack of these spirits. The Gates in this scenario are nicknamed "Twofold Gates," as they often spit out two Ghosts at a time! Twofold Gates *To Hit: 4 or higher, add a Stream, and then a Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from that Gate. *To Close: 2 Streams. *When Missed: Two Ghosts from the Spirit World emerge from that Ghostbuster. *When Closed: A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges onto that Closed Gate (do not roll for movement unless that space is occupied). Scenario Results In... *Success: Close each Open Gate. *Fail: A Ghost must emerge from the Spirit World and none are present. When Rolling the Event Die and that Gate is *Open: A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from that Gate. *Closed: A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges onto that Closed Gate (do not roll for movement unless that space is occupied). Scenario #4 One of Each The gang's all here and they're trashing the neighborhood! The Gates in this scenario are nicknamed "Barricade Gates," as the Ghosts can form a veritable wall around this type of Gate on occasion. Barricade Gates *To Hit: 4 or higher, add a Stream, and then a Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from that Gate. *To Close: 2 Streams. *When Missed: One Ghost from the Spirit World of each different class emerges from that Gate. *When Closed: A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges onto that Closed Gate (do not roll for movement unless that space is occupied). Scenario Results In... *Success: Close each Open Gate. *Fail: A Ghost must emerge from the Spirit World and none are present. When Rolling the Event Die and that Gate is *Open: A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from that Gate. *Closed: A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges onto that Closed Gate (do not roll for movement unless that space is occupied). Gallery Scenario #1 KickstarterAddOnCampaignScenario1B.jpg Scenario #2 KickstarterAddOnCampaignScenario2A.jpg KickstarterAddOnCampaignScenario2B.jpg Scenario #3 KickstarterAddOnCampaignScenario3A.jpg KickstarterAddOnCampaignScenario3B.jpg Scenario #4 KickstarterAddOnCampaignScenario4A.jpg KickstarterAddOnCampaignScenario4B.jpg Category:GB:TBG Campaigns